


Disguises

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Amidala - Freeform, Gen, Senator Amidala, Senator Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Amidala takes after his grandmother in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguises

“Senator Amidala, your push to ban any exports from the Republic to Huttese territories is going to crush the economies of several of our planets! Just because you have a vendetta against the Hutts for their few differing cultural practices...”

“They feed living beings to their monsters for entertainment.”

The planetary representative frowned and closed their mouth at the interruption. He stood before the Senator in his office, glaring at the man seated behind the large desk, one of his bodyguards standing beside him. Ben Amidala was dressed simply by Naboo standards; robes of black with dark blue trimming on the edges that sparkled whenever the material moved. Blue gemstones polished and shaped like tears were woven into his hair with thin silver wire, some of them hanging down over his forehead. He stared at the representative blankly, his chin resting on the back of his hand as he waited, silver rings on every finger glittering in the light.

“Senator, you cannot allow your own personal morals to get in the way of such things. If the New Republic went around forcing every planet and every race to adhere to their rules then it would be no better than the Empire!” He watched with a frown as the Senator turned his head towards his bodyguard, seemingly ignoring him as the other leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. “Senator!”

“Your planet has other resources besides the spices they sell to the Hutts,” Ben suddenly said, turning back to the representative. “Are you afraid that earning your money fairly and not with the sweat and hard labor of others will make your credit chits smell any different than they do now?”

“Senator, if you are implying that our interests are purely for gain...” He bristled when the other turned back to his bodyguard again, stepping forward to slam the palm of his hand down on the desktop, making both look at him. “Who is this who holds your attention more than me?!” he demanded.

Ben stood up from his seat, glaring at the representative now. “This is my bodyguard Elweard and you will show him respect,” he hissed.

“Senator...”

“But you cannot even show a Senator proper respect, how can you be expected to respect anyone else? This meeting is over. I will continue to push for the ban on exports to the Hutts and you and yours will be exposed for what _else_ you've been shipping to them besides your spice.” He remained standing as the other tried and failed to argue any further, finally giving up and storming out of his office. When the door was closed he fell back down into his chair, shaking his head as he looked at his bodyguard. “Master Ben, I fear I've made things harder for you,” the disguised Elweard apologized, offering the Senator a sad smile.

Ben just laughed, pouring a glass of wine for the both of them. “I did always like a challenge,” he assured the other. “You did nothing wrong. I would have probably thrown this bottle at him if he had continued any further.”

“I'm glad you didn't. We still must practice pretending that I am the one using the Force when you do it.”

 


End file.
